The invention relates to electrical switches. More particularly, the invention relates to switches that are actuated by acceleration. Even more particularly, the invention relates to switches for arming a projectile in which the actuation of the switch results from the launch acceleration of the projectile.
It is often desirable to make energetic devices such that they can be stored in a disarmed state and armed only upon launching. For example, it is often desirable for an explosive projectile to be armed when it is launched by, for example, an acceleration activated switch. Such switches are known as “g-switches”.
G-switches must be reliable in several ways. First, a g-switch must maintain its unarmed position until it is launched. Also, a g-switch must reliably move from the unarmed position to the armed position upon a pre-determined event such as, in this example, launch of the projectile. Finally, a g-switch, in most cases, must reliably stay in the armed position once it is placed in the armed position.